


Mein Prinz

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gab viele Dinge, die Dawn hasste. Aber am meisten hasste sie Kostümbälle und Spike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Prinz

**Author's Note:**

> Storyart Challenge auf BFF; Inspiriert durch ein Bild

Dawn stapfte die Treppen hoch und schmiss ihre Tasche in die Ecke ihres Zimmers. Geräuschvoll knallte sie die Tür ins Schloss und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und ihre Mutter steckte den Kopf herein.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kleines? Was für eine Laus ist denn dir über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Kostümball“, murrte Dawn angewidert. Es gab viele Dinge, die sie hasste. An ihrem Leben und allgemein. Am meisten hasste sie Masken- oder Kostümbälle und Spike. Spike war ein arroganter Vollidiot und sie mochte ihn nicht. Er ging ihr ständig auf die Nerven, provozierte sie, wo er nur konnte und heute hatte er es mal wieder auf die Spitze getrieben. Mistkerl!

„Erklärst du mir das noch genauer, Schatz?“ Joyce trat ein und setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter ans Bett. Sie hatte die Tür nur angelehnt und Xander, der schwarze Kater beschloss, dass er auch sehen wollte, was los war und stieß die Tür wieder auf. Mit klagendem Miauen kam er herein. Seufzend richtete sich Dawn auf und nahm das Tier auf den Schoss.

„Der Abschlussball in der Schule. Die wollen alle was Anderes machen, was Besonderes.“ Ihre Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Die Meisten haben heute bei der Abstimmung für einen beschissenen Kostüm- oder Maskenball gestimmt.“

„Keine solchen Worte in meinem Haus“, meinte ihre Mutter streng. „Aber was ist denn so schlimm an einem Kostümball, Schatz?“ Stöhnend ließ sich Dawn wieder auf den Rücken fallen, Xander sprang mit einem entrüsteten Maunzen von ihr herunter. „Das könnte doch ganz lustig werden“, versuchte ihre Mutter sie aufzumuntern.

„Mum, lass mich jetzt einfach alleine, okay?“, murrte Dawn. „Ich will mich nicht in irgendein beschissenes Kostüm zwängen müssen und ich hab keinen Bock, den ganzen Abend wie zu Halloween rumzurennen und mich mit lauter Leuten abzugeben, die sich wie kleine Kinder verkleidet haben. Und ich will mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind verkleiden müssen. Okay? Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich bin erwachsen, verdammt noch mal.“

„Dawnie, wenn du noch einmal solche Wörter gebrauchst, stecke ich dich zu deinem Abschluss in ein Clown-Kostüm. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Joyce stand auf. „Wir reden später darüber, wenn du dich einigermaßen abgekühlt hast.“ Sie war gerade gegangen, da kam Buffy herein, um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen.

Dawn und Buffy hatten einen ewigen Konkurrenzkampf. Buffy hasste ihre kleine Schwester. Zumindest dachte Dawn, dass sie von ihr gehasst wurde. Vermutlich, weil sie einfach intelligenter war, als die blonde Schönheit. Buffy war gut in der Schule gewesen. Aber sie hatte auch hart dafür arbeiten müssen. Dawn hingegen hatte noch nie viel gelernt und schrieb ständig gute Noten. Einmal hatte sie ein leeres Blatt bei einem Test abgegeben, nur um wenigstens einmal zu erfahren, wie es sich anfühlte, eine schlechte Note zu bekommen.

„Och. Dawnielein will sich nicht verkleiden … Dabei ist das doch für dich nur von Vorteil. Geh doch als Frosch oder Schwein oder etwas Ähnliches. Dann muss wenigstens niemand deine hässliche Visage sehen.“ Am liebsten hätte Dawn geheult. Aber die Genugtuung gönnte sie Buffy dann doch nicht. Blöderweise hatte Spike heute in der Schule ganz ähnliche Gemeinheiten vom Stapel gelassen und somit traf es nur noch tiefer, dass ihre eigene Schwester sie auch noch so fertig machte.

„Du würdest sicherlich als feine Prinzessin gehen, was? In Rosa mit Goldkrönchen und Rüschen überall. Und einem Ausschnitt, dass die Jungs von oben auf deinen Nabel gucken können.“ Buffy lächelte überheblich.

„Bist ja nur neidisch, weil ich einen Freund habe und du nicht. Vielleicht solltest du dich doch mit Spike zusammentun. Der ist zwar dumm wie Brot, aber womöglich wäre das eh besser. Der läuft dir dann nach wie ein Hündchen und denkt nicht allzu viel nach, weil jeder normal denkende Kerl würde dich sofort wieder sitzen lassen.“

„Raus!“

„Ich lass mir von dir doch keine Befehle erteilen!“ Buffy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich gehe dann, wenn es mir passt.“

„Das ist mein Zimmer.“

„Na und?“

„Okay.“ Dawn sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. Sie schlug ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu und stürzte in Buffys Zimmer, wo sie ebenfalls die Tür zuschmiss und rasch den Schlüssel umdrehte. Keine Minute später hämmerte Buffy fluchend und tobend an ihre eigene Zimmertür. Manchmal wunderte Dawn sich wirklich, warum Buffy sich so kindisch verhielt, wenn sie beide miteinander zu tun hatten. Schließlich war sie ein paar Jahre älter und eigentlich sollte sie sich nicht mehr aufführen wie ein kleines Kind. Aber ganz offensichtlich kümmerte das die Blonde nicht im Geringsten. „Sieh an! Was haben wir denn da?“, rief Dawn zur geschlossenen Tür hin. Sie nahm den Briefblock vom Tisch und warf einen interessierten Blick darauf.

„Komm sofort aus meinem Zimmer raus! Mum!“ Buffy kreischte fast schon. Doch das interessierte Dawn nicht im Geringsten.

„Liebster Angel!“, las sie mit lauter Stimme an. „Mit jeder Minute, die du nicht bei mir bist, vermisse ich dich mehr. Es schnürt mir den Atem ab, wenn ich daran denke, dass du erst am Wochenende wieder hier sein wirst. Ich will in deinen Armen liegen, mich geborgen fühlen, meine Wange an deine Brust schmiegen … doch du bist nicht hier …“ Dawn schüttelte sich. „Meine Güte, wie schnulzig!“ Sie lachte amüsiert.

„Ich bring dich um!“, brüllte Buffy lauthals.

„Bin ich dir das wirklich wert?“, fragte Dawn und riss die Tür auf. „Willst du wirklich in den Knast, nur wegen mir?“

„Verschwinde!“

„Gerne.“ Damit verließ Dawn das Zimmer ihrer älteren Schwester und marschierte zurück in ihr eigenes Reich. „Xander!“ Der Kater kam die Treppe hoch und strich ihr um die Beine. „Na komm, mein Süßer“, murmelte Dawn und nahm ihn hoch, um das Tier mit in ihr Zimmer zu nehmen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Xander der Einzige war, der sie verstand. Was ja eigentlich Blödsinn war, schließlich war er nur eine Katze, aber das tat der Sache keinen Abbruch. Er war wenigstens lieb zu ihr und redete ihr nicht ewig in ihr Leben rein. Und er rief sie nicht Dawnie oder Dawnielein wie alle anderen. Klar. Er war ein Kater und Tiere können nicht sprechen, aber hey! Was zählte war, dass es wenigstens Einen gab, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie nicht anders behandelte als alle anderen.

Dawn hatte in der Schule einen schweren Stand. Als Einserschülerin hatte sie wenige Freunde und die Leute, die ihr gegenüber freundlich waren, wollten meist nur ihre Hilfe oder ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben. Sie hatte es nie geschafft, sich in irgendeine Gruppe oder Clique zu integrieren und oft genug hatte Dawn das Gefühl, dass sie einfach nicht dazu gehörte.

„Weißt du, Xander … manchmal denke ich echt, ich komme von einem anderen Planeten oder so. Irgendwie stimmt da einfach was nicht. Ich bin hier völlig fehl am Platz aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll. Hast du eine Ahnung?“ Natürlich antwortete ihr Xander nicht. Wie auch. Aber darum ging es Dawn auch gar nicht. Sie wollte sich einfach nur jemandem mitteilen und Xander schien ihr da tatsächlich die beste Wahl.

„Und dieser Spike … den würd ich ja am liebsten in Stücke hacken!“, meckerte sie weiter. „Der geht mir so auf den Wecker!“ Spike war älter als sie. Um einiges älter. Dawn war früh eingeschult worden und hatte sogar eine Klasse übersprungen. Sie war die Jüngste im Jahrgang. Mit Abstand. Spike hingegen war mit Abstand der Älteste. Er hatte diverse Ehrenrunden gedreht und den Abschluss hatte er beim ersten Mal auch nicht geschafft. Er war nicht einfach nur nervig, er war auch wirklich – wie Buffy leider richtig bemerkt hatte – dumm wie ein Stück Brot. Und faul war er obendrein. Er tat offensichtlich nur das Nötigste. Und Spike hatte auch keine Freunde. Dawn fand das nicht weiter verwunderlich. Er war frech, arrogant, ungehobelt, nervig und noch so viel mehr.

Beim Abendessen ignorierten sie und Buffy sich weitgehend, redeten nur das Nötigste und gingen einander sofort aus dem Weg, als sie alle mit Essen fertig gewesen waren. Dawn mochte auch den neuen Freund ihrer Mutter nicht unbedingt. Giles wirkte so steif und distanziert, sie konnte sich mit ihm einfach nicht unterhalten. Ihr Vater hatte sich schon vor Jahren abgesetzt. Dawn konnte sich nicht einmal an ihn erinnern. Buffy hingegen schon. Sie redete auch jetzt noch oft von ihm und hatte wohl deshalb noch ein größeres Problem mit Giles als Dawn selbst.

oOoOoOo

Dawn saß im Wohnzimmer und hatte wie so oft Xander auf ihrem Schoß. Sie blickte nicht auf, als sie Schritte hörte. Sie wusste auch so, dass es Giles war. Rupert. Aber sie brachte es nicht über die Lippen, ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Giles war distanzierter, nicht so vertraut.

Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und putzte sich seine Brille, räusperte sich verhalten. Seufzend blickte Dawn auf. Offensichtlich wollte er sie etwas fragen oder so. Er machte das immer. Er redete sie nicht direkt an, er räusperte sich oder hustete oder sonst etwas. Erst wenn sie ihn ansah, machte er den Mund auf und rückte damit heraus, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Joyce … deine Mutter … ahm.“ Er setzte die Brille wieder auf und lächelte vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, du sagst mir jetzt gleich, dass es mich nichts angeht, womit du vielleicht auch Recht hast, aber deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ihr dieses Jahr einen Kostümball als Abschlussball haben werdet und dass du … nicht gerade erfreut darüber bist.“ Dawn zuckte nur die Schultern. „Darf … ist mir erlaubt, zu fragen, warum das so ist?“

„Verkleiden ist kindisch“, murrte Dawn genervt.

„Oh! Ganz im Gegenteil. Im Mittelalter waren Maskenbälle die beliebtesten Festivitäten. Man verkleidete sich nicht vollkommen, aber jeder trug eine Maske vor dem Gesicht. Die Leute fanden das sehr … erheiternd.“

„Wir sind aber nicht im Mittelalter.“

„Ihr könntet aber das Mittelalter in euren Kostümball holen.“ Giles lächelte freundlich. „Sehr schöne Kleider, zu der Zeit. Sehr festlich. Würde dir bestimmt stehen.“

„Ich mag keine Kleider.“

„Ah. Du könntest dir auch Hosen und Hemd anziehen und dir einen künstlichen Schnurrbart aufkleben. Gehst du eben als Jüngling. Dabei würdest du im richtigen Kleid wirklich berauschend aussehen, Dawn. Du bist sehr hübsch, du versteckst dich nur ständig.“

Richtig. Giles nannte sie auch nie Dawnie. Das mochte sie an ihm.

„Mum hat dich geschickt“, stellte sie fest. Giles senkte rasch den Blick und sie konnte sehen, dass er leicht rot anlief. „Wusste ich es doch. Was für eine krumme Tour!“, erboste sie sich und sprang auf. Xander rannte laut meckernd weg, weil sie ihn so abrupt von ihrem Schoß geschmissen hatte.

„Dawn, warte. Der Abschlussball ist ein sehr großes und einschneidendes Ereignis. Ich habe mich mit deiner Mutter unterhalten, ja. Aber was ich gesagt habe, sind wirklich meine eigenen Gedanken. Deine Mutter hat mir nichts davon in den Mund gelegt. Du würdest in einem Kleid sehr hübsch aussehen und es wäre wirklich traurig, wenn du dir von so etwas deinen Abschluss vermiesen lassen würdest. In ein paar Jahren ärgerst du dich womöglich darüber. Denk darüber nach.“

„Ja, ja.“ Etwas genervt stürmte Dawn aus dem Raum. Zwar war da irgendwo in ihrem Gehirn ein feines Stimmchen, das Giles flüsternd zustimmte, aber sie wollte nicht darauf hören. Sie hatte sich schließlich längst in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie es nicht gut finden würde und sie war stur. Sie wollte daran keine Freude haben.

oOoOoOo

Dawn war aufgeregt. Es hatte einige Diskussionen gekostet, aber am Ende hatte sie beschlossen, Giles‘ Rat zu befolgen, das Beste aus der Sache zu machen und sich trotz allem einen schönen Abend zu machen. Erneut drehte sie sich vor dem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich von allen Seiten. Sie trug ein langes, rotes Samtkleid, das innen mit goldenem Satin gefüttert war. Woher ihre Mutter die Stoffe für das Kleid hatte, wusste sie nicht, sie wusste jedoch, dass Giles maßgeblich an ihrem Aufzug beteiligt gewesen war. Er hatte die Schnittmuster besorgt. Das Kleid hatte einen sehr weiten Ausschnitt, aber das gefiel ihr eigentlich. Niemand würde sie auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Für gewöhnlich trug sie eher hochgeschlossene Sachen und zeigte ihre weiblichen Reize nicht.

Um ihren Hals lag eine breite, goldene Kette von ihrer Großmutter und Giles hatte ihr Ringe von seiner Mutter gegeben, die ihr passten als wären sie für sie geschmiedet worden. Mit den Worten „Jetzt siehst du aus wie eine Prinzessin“ hatte er sie liebevoll und bewundernd betrachtet.

Ausgerechnet Buffy war es gewesen, die ihr Schminksachen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und ihr sogar beim Schminken behilflich gewesen war. Auch wenn Dawn der Frieden fast schon unheimlich war, der heute im Haus herrschte, hatte sie beschlossen, es nicht weiter zu hinterfragen. Vielleicht führte Buffy etwas im Schilde, würde sich aufbrezeln und zusammen mit Angel ebenfalls zur Feier kommen. Und wenn schon. Das war Dawn egal. Sie sah atemberaubend aus.

„Mylady, die Kutsche ist vorgefahren.“ Giles lächelte sie freundlich an. Dawn nickte knapp und raffte das Kleid etwas, um die Treppen leichter bewältigen zu können. Sie trug hochgeschnürte Stiefel, die durchaus etwas altertümlich wirkten und so ganz wohl fühlte sie sich mit dem Schuhwerk nicht. Vielleicht würde sie die Schuhe im Laufe des Abends auch mal etwas ausziehen, um ihre Füße zu entlasten. Wenn sie sich dazu in ein ruhiges Eck zurückzog, würde es sicherlich niemand merken. Sie hatten Absätze und Dawn war es nicht gewohnt, Absätze zu tragen.

 „Schönen Abend, Schatz!“ Joyce strahlte Dawn an. „Ich hoffe, dass er unvergesslich wird. So wie es sich für einen Abschlussball gehört.“

„Danke, Mum.“ Lächelnd trat Dawn näher an ihr Date heran. Andrew betrachtete sie bewundernd und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Sie waren nicht zusammen oder sonst etwas. Andrew war ebenfalls ein intelligentes Kerlchen und hatte sie gefragt, weil er sonst kein Date hatte und darauf gehofft hatte, dass Dawn mit ihm hingehen würde, weil sie öfter in der Klasse zusammengearbeitet hatten. Er war ein netter Kerl, aber sicherlich nicht Dawns Wunschkandidat für ein Date. Dafür war er zu unsicher und zu wenig ausgeprägt, wenn es um soziale Angelegenheiten ging. Manchmal kam ihr Andrew vor wie ein kleiner Junge, der ein wenig in seiner eigenen Welt lebte und gerne Superman gewesen wäre. Aber wenigstens musste sie so nicht alleine zur Abschlussfeier gehen.

Sie stiegen ein – Andrew hatte immerhin den Anstand, ihr die Autotür zu öffnen – und fuhren endlich los. Die ganze Fahrt über war sein Blick stur auf die Straße gerichtet und er sagte nicht ein Wort. Seufzend lehnte sich Dawn in den Sitz. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn er nicht doch noch auftaute.

Dawn kletterte aus dem Auto, holte noch einmal tief Luft und ging dann an Andrews Arm auf den Eingang der Schule zu. Sie passierten diverse Klassenkameraden und andere Leute aus der Schule. Dann endlich betraten sie den Festsaal und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war Dawn wirklich überrascht und erfreut. Der Saal war tatsächlich sehr altertümlich eingerichtet. Schwere Vorhänge und Bilder an den Fenstern, die fast wie in das Glas eingearbeitet wirkten, setzten den Raum um hunderte von Jahren zurück in die Vergangenheit. Die Tische aus dunklem Holz und ein paar seltsam anmutende Ausstellungsstücke vervollkommneten das Bild. Sie musste sich wirklich eingestehen, dass das Dekorationsteam ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Eine Stunde später jedoch war Dawn längst nicht mehr so begeistert. Andrew hielt sich zwar ständig in ihrer Nähe, nicht jedoch bei ihr auf. Er warf ihr zwar scheue Blicke zu, traute sich aber allem Anschein nach nicht, sie einfach anzusprechen. Das nervte sie langsam. Er forderte sie auch nicht zum Tanz auf. Letzten Endes ging Dawn zu ihm und lächelte möglichst freundlich, obwohl ihr nicht nach Lächeln zu Mute war. Der Abend sollte schließlich unvergesslich werden. So wie die Dinge im Moment jedoch liefen, würde es nur unvergesslich langweilig werden.

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?“, fragte sie einfach und nachdem Andrew sie zwei Minuten lang fast schon geschockt angestarrt und unverständliches Zeug gestammelt hatte, gingen sie tatsächlich auf die Tanzfläche.

Überraschenderweise war Andrew ein guter Tänzer. Zumindest war er besser als manch anderer, der sich dort auf der Tanzfläche abmühte. Sie versuchte einfach, nicht weiter nachzudenken und sich auf den Rhythmus und Andrews Führung einzulassen.

„Darf man abklatschen?“, wurde sie schließlich aus dem Tanz gerissen, von einer Stimmte, die ihr nur zu bekannt war. Noch ehe sie protestieren konnte, hatte Andrew sie bereits losgelassen und Spike hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und wirbelte sie einmal um ihre eigene Achse, ehe er sie schwungvoll in seine Arme zog. So schwungvoll, dass sie erst einmal gegen seine Brust prallte.

Spike ließ ihr nicht genug Zeit, um sich zu fangen oder gar zu protestieren. Er wirbelte mit ihr in den Armen über die Tanzfläche, als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes gemacht und als wären sie schon immer die besten Freunde gewesen und würden sich blendend verstehen. Sie hasste ihn!

Der Tanz neigte sich dem Ende zu und Dawn schickte sich bereits an, sich von ihm zu lösen und zu verschwinden, doch Spike ließ sie nicht los. Mit festem Griff hielt er sie umfangen, bis der nächste Tanz anklang, nur um sie sogleich wieder über die Tanzfläche zu wirbeln.

Das Spiel widerholte sich noch bei den folgenden drei Liedern, doch dann wurde Dawn wütend und versuchte sich – ziemlich erfolglos – von ihm loszureißen. Spike quittierte das mit einem amüsierten Blick.

„Was denn, was denn? Willst du mich schon verlassen?“, frotzelte er. Dawn starrte ihn wütend an und  biss die Zähne hart aufeinander.

„Erstens:“, fauchte sie schließlich. „Habe ich nicht darum gebeten, mit dir zu tanzen. Zweitens: habe ich sicherlich nicht vor, den ganzen, verdammten Abend ausgerechnet mit dir zu verbringen und drittens: Tun mir die Füße weh und ich brauch eine Pause!“

„Ihr verletzt meine Gefühle, Hoheit!“ In einer zutiefst betroffenen Geste legte Spike die Hand auf seine Brust und verzog das Gesicht. „Deswegen werde ich Punkt eins und zwei ignorieren. Aber eine Pause sei Euren Füßen vergönnt.“ Er lächelte – nein, er grinste nicht, er _lächelte_ tatsächlich – und hob sie mühelos hoch. Im ersten Moment stieß Dawn einen erschrockenen Aufschrei aus, doch sie hielt sich dann rasch zurück.

Spike trug sie an den Rand der Tanzfläche und dann in eine relativ geschützte Nische, wo er sie auf dem weichen Sofa ablegte und vor ihr in die Knie ging. Noch ehe Dawn recht wusste, was er vorhatte, war Spike bereits dabei, ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen. Und ehe sie sich fangen konnte und ihn deshalb zurechtweisen, war er bereits fertig, stellte die Schuhe fein säuberlich neben das Sofa und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken holen?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.

„Ah … sicher … ich … Das wäre nett.“ Dawn war vollkommen perplex. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Spike auf einmal so nett zu ihr war und sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wie sie sich am besten verhalten und damit umgehen sollte. Die Situation ängstigte sie geradezu.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war Spike wieder bei ihr und reichte ihr ein Glas von der Bowle. „Ich hoffe, das ist genehm? Oder wäre dir Wasser lieber gewesen?“ Er wartete einen Moment, doch als Dawn schweigend den Kopf schüttelte und von der Bowle nippte, nahm er ihr gegenüber am Tisch Platz und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Was?“, murrte Dawn ungehalten.

„Nichts.“ Spike grinste und sah sie weiterhin unverwandt an. „Hätte nicht erwartet, dass du hier im Kleid auftauchst. Oder dass du überhaupt auftauchst.“ Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und er nickte anerkennend. „Ein sehr schönes Kleid übrigens.“

„Okay… was wird hier gespielt?“ Dawn stellte das Glas ab und richtete sich auf. „Was hast du vor?“

„Nichts. Darf ich dir kein Kompliment machen?“

„Nein. Du machst mir sonst nie Komplimente und jetzt fängst du auf einmal an. Da ist doch was im Busch!“ Spike lachte leise und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. „Was ist so witzig?“

„Nichts.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Interessant, wie sich die Dinge ändern, nicht wahr?“

„Huh?“ Dawn verstand gar nichts mehr und sie machte keinen Hehl daraus. Wozu auch?

„Na ja. Ich hatte bisher immer das Gefühl …“ Er lächelte und senkte den Blick.

„Was für ein Gefühl?“, erkundigte sich Dawn lauernd und beugte sich etwas vor.

„Weiß nicht. Ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass du eine 1er Schülerin bist, Klassenbeste und alles. Hatte immer das Gefühl, dass du auf mich herabsehen würdest.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Dabei bin ich eigentlich nicht dumm, solltest du wissen. Ich seh‘ es nur nicht ein. Ich hab keinen Bock, irgendwelchen Mist zu lernen, den ich im Leben nicht mehr brauchen werde. Wozu das alles? Da weiß ich mir echt Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen.“

„Das ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt falsch aber dennoch extrem dumm“, meinte Dawn langsam, fast schon vorsichtig. „Mag sein, dass du den Mist nicht brauchst, aber mit schlechten Noten verbaust du dir doch deine gesamte Zukunft!“

„Hm. Zukunft.“ Spike schnaubte und leerte das Glas in nur einem Zug. „Was ist, wenn ich so etwas wie eine Zukunft gar nicht habe?“ Plötzlich sprang er auf und hielt ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen. „Was machen deine Füße? Können wir noch eine Runde tanzen?“

„Wenn du vorsichtig bist und mir nicht auf die Zehen steigst, lass ich die Schuhe einfach weg“, gab Dawn ruhig zurück.

„Alles klar. Ich werde wie auf Eierschalen tanzen.“ Spike lachte und zog sie hoch, führte sich raschen Schrittes zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Nach einer ganzen Reihe von Tänzen wollte Dawn draußen etwas frische Luft schnappen. Spike begleitete sie. Erst wollte er darauf bestehen, dass sie Schuhe anzog, doch Dawn weigerte sich, dann bestand er eben darauf, mitzukommen und auf sie aufzupassen.

Sie lehnten draußen vor der Tür an der Mauer und Dawn blickte hinauf in die sternklare Nacht. Es war so ruhig und friedlich und der Abend mit Spike war so schön und entspannt gewesen. Sie konnte gar nicht fassen, dass sie jetzt friedlich mit ihm zusammenstand. Fast schien es ihr, als stünde dort ein anderer Mensch neben ihr. Vorsichtig ließ sie den Blick zur Seite gleiten und musterte ihn. Er trug einen schwarzen, mittelalterlichen Anzug mit hohem Kragen und goldenen Stickereien. An Ärmeln und am Kragen spitzten Rüschen eines Hemds hervor. Stolz und aufrecht stand er neben ihr und bot einen durchaus imposanten Anblick. Ein großes, goldenes Kreuz baumelte an einer Kette um seinen Hals.

Dawns Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, von klagendem Miauen. Erschrocken blickte sie in die Richtung und sah eine schwarze Katze auf sich zu kommen. „Xander? Was machst du denn hier? Spinnst du, Kleiner?“ Sie hob das Tier hoch, das sich sofort vertraut in ihre Arme schmiegte.

„Deiner?“ Spike betrachtete den Kater nachdenklich. Dawn nickte knapp. „Hm. Nimm ihn mit rein. Du wohnst ja doch ein gutes Stück von hier, oder nicht?“

„Ich frage mich echt, was er hier draußen macht und… Na toll.“ Dawn seufzte, als sie Buffy und Angel näher kommen sah. „Ich wusste es doch, dass sie sich aufdonnern würden, nur um mir den Abend zu vermiesen. Und Xander hat sie bestimmt mitgenommen, weil sie weiß, dass ich dann loslatsche und ihn nach Hause bringe …“

„Ist das so ne Art Konkurrenzkampf zwischen euch beiden?“ Spike war näher getreten und betrachtete den Kater nachdenklich. „Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt gehst. Ich finde, du solltest genau das Gegenteil von dem Machen, was deine Schwester erwartet. Nimm das Tier mit rein. Ist dann eben Teil deiner Verkleidung. Wer was dagegen sagt, bekommt es mit mir zu tun. Davon ab, Direktor Wood mag mich. Wenn ich ihm sage, dass das Tier brav ist, wird er sicherlich nichts dagegen sagen.“ Spike zwinkerte und nahm die Kette ab, hielt sie Dawn hin. „Leg ihm das um, dann sieht er wirklich aus, als würde er zu dir gehören und wäre Teil der Maskerade.“

Dawn gehorchte, doch sie dachte währenddessen über Spikes Worte nach. Wood mochte Spike? Eigentlich mochten alle Lehrer den blonden, schlaksigen Kerl, obwohl er ein miserabler Schüler war und oft genug den Unterricht störte. Warum nur konnte sich Spike all das erlauben?

Buffy und Angel passierten sie beide wortlos aber mit einem breiten Grinsen und Dawn hatte alle Mühe, sich nicht allzu sehr aufzuregen. Spike lehnte sich seitlich an die Wand und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Eifersüchtig?“

„Was?“

„Auf deine Schwester. Ich könnte schwören, du bist eifersüchtig … Weil sie einen Freund hat?“ Dawn schnaubte und starrte geradeaus, um Spike nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen. Dennoch sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. „Es liegt daran, nicht wahr? Hey, Dawn. Ich bin’s. Ich weiß, ich mach mich sonst über alles und jeden lustig, aber nicht heute Abend. Versprochen. Hab ich bisher nicht gemacht, oder? Rede mit mir.“

Seufzend senkte Dawn den Blick. „Mag sein“, gestand sie schließlich. „Es ist nur … weiß auch nicht. Buffy ist hübsch und jeder Kerl will sie … ich bin nur Dawn, verstehst du? Die Kerle, die ich interessant finde, wollen meine Schwester, nicht mich. Ich bin das kleine, lästige Anhängsel …“

„Hey!“ Spikes Stimme klang fast schon bissig, als er seinen Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen legte. „Sag sowas nicht. Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Klar, Buff ist schon ganz hübsch, aber die ist doch von Anfang bis Ende einfach nur nervig! Ich glaube, ich könnte mich mit der keine zehn Minuten unterhalten. Ein Typ, der auf eine hirnlose, nervende Vorzeige-Tusse steht, der ist es doch gar nicht Wert, dass du ihm nachtrauerst!“

Dawn sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber …“

„Hör zu, Schönheit. Ich weiß, ich war immer bissig zu dir, aber das war nicht wegen dir, okay? Das ist nur so ein Schutzmechanismus. Ich finde, du bist das hübscheste Mädchen an der Schule und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du heute Abend mit mir getanzt hast.“ Er senkte den Blick, fast als wären ihm seine eigenen Worte ein wenig peinlich. Dawn musste schmunzeln. Vorsichtig schob sie ihren Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und drückte sein Gesicht etwas nach oben.

„Der Abend ist doch noch gar nicht vorbei“, flüsterte sie lächelnd. Für Minuten standen sie nur da, blickten einander stumm in die Augen. Dann beugte sich Spike in Zeitlupe etwas nach unten.

Mit einem jammernden Aufschreien fing Xander in Dawns Armen an, sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden und sie und Spike schreckten wieder auseinander. „Ganz vergessen“, murmelte Dawn verstört.

„Lass uns hinein gehen“, meinte Spike knapp ohne ein Wort über den beinahe-Kuss zu verlieren.

oOoOoOo

Dawn wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die Rose in ihrer Hand. Schwarze Rosen. Er hatte schwarz gemocht. Das war einfach von Anfang bis Ende Spikes Farbe gewesen.

„Leb wohl, William. Mein Prinz“, flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme, als sie die Blume fallen ließ, die langsam, fast schon in Zeitlupe auf den dunkelbraunen Sarg hinab segelte. Eine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter und sie lehnte sich gegen den Mann, der hinter ihr stand. Giles strich ihr durch die Haare.

„Komm, Kleines“, meinte er liebevoll und zog sie vom Grab weg. „Es tut mir so leid“, murmelte er vorsichtig, als sie in das Auto stiegen. „Das ist alles meine Schuld, weil …“ Dawn hob etwas verstört den Blick.

„Giles“, meinte sie leise. „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Will hatte Leukämie. Niemand hat Schuld daran.“ Sie hatte es erst spät erfahren und endlich hatte es auch einen Sinn gemacht. Warum die Lehrer immer so nett zu dem chaotischen Herumtreiber waren, warum Spike auf dem Ball damals gesagt hatte, er habe keine Zukunft … alles. „Du hattest mir einen unvergesslichen Abend gewünscht und den hatte ich. Dass ich danach mit Will zusammen kam, das hatte doch damit nichts zu tun. Ich würde die Zeit um nichts in der Welt hergeben wollen.“ Dawns Stimme brach ab und sie bedeutete Giles, dass er nach Hause fahren sollte.

Ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür und hielt ihr ein kleines Päckchen entgegen. „Das wurde gerade für dich abgegeben, Dawn. Kein Absender …“ Dawn nahm das Päckchen entgegen und lief in ihr Zimmer. Dort öffnete sie mit zitternden Händen die Verpackung. Sie hatte sofort die Handschrift von Will erkannt.

_Hallo Prinzessin.  
Wenn du das hier bekommen hast, dann ist es wohl vorbei und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit in die Sache gezogen habe. Aber wie oft hatte ich dich gebeten, mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen? Du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören. _

Dawn musste lächeln. Oh ja. Er hatte alles Mögliche versucht, um sie wegzuschicken. Und doch war sie geblieben. Bis zuletzt.

_Weißt du, die Sache mit der Leukämie ist … Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte immer Angst davor, dass du irgendwann doch gehen würdest. Ich hätte es dir nicht übel genommen, aber dann wäre ich alleine gewesen. Ich wollte nicht alleine sein. Das wollte ich nie … ebenso wenig wollte ich, dass du mit mir leidest oder dass du am Ende alleine bist. Ich wäre wirklich gerne geblieben, das musst du mir glauben. Leider wurde ich nicht gefragt.  
Ich bin früh dran, mit dem Brief. Ich habe Angst, dass ich in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, dass ich nicht mehr all die Dinge niederschreiben kann, die mir im Moment auf der Seele brennen. Ich bin dir so dankbar, für alles. Für jeden Moment, den du bei mir warst, jedes Lächeln, das du mir geschenkt hast, jede Träne, die du meinetwegen zurückgehalten hast. Ich hatte aufgegeben, lange bevor ich dich traf und du hast mir neue Kraft gegeben. Auch wenn ich den Kampf jetzt am Ende wohl verloren habe, will ich, dass du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutet hast und wie viel Stärke und Kraft du mir gegeben hast.   
Leider kann ich nur vermuten, wie ich am Ende aussehen werde und in welchem Zustand ich sein werde. Ich will nicht, dass du mich als kränkelndes Häuflein Elend im Gedächtnis bewahrst und deshalb werde ich bis zum Ende versuchen, dich wegzuschicken … aber du bist stur. Ich vermute schwer, dass es mir nicht gelingen wird._

Wieder musste Dawn lächeln. Wie lange waren sie zusammen gewesen? Zum Zeitpunkt als der Brief datiert war, gerade einmal ein paar Wochen. Und doch hatte er sie zu der Zeit schon so gut gekannt? Hatte es vermocht, sie damals schon einzuschätzen?

_Wie dem auch sei. Ich wollte mich auf diesem Weg noch einmal bei dir bedanken und dir ein kleines Geschenk überreichen. Na ja. … nicht persönlich, offensichtlich. Aber dennoch. Ein Bild vom Ball. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du mich so im Gedächtnis behältst. Stolz und aufrecht. Dein Prinz.  
In Liebe, William._

Dawn nahm vorsichtig das Bild aus der kleinen Schachtel. Es war ein gerahmtes Foto vom Ball. Sie saß barfuß auf einem Stuhl, die Krone auf ihrem dunklen Haar, Xander neben ihr auf der Lehne und Spike, ihr William, ihr Prinz, stand hinter ihr, mit stolzem Blick.

Ja, es war wahrlich ein unvergesslicher Abend gewesen. Sie und Spike waren zu Ballkönig und Ballkönigin gekürt worden und später am Abend hatten sie sich geküsst. Und dann waren sie zusammen gewesen. Bis zuletzt. Bis zum Ende.

Liebevoll strich Dawns Hand über das Bild, liebkosten ihre Fingerspitzen das stolze Gesicht. „Mein Prinz. Für immer“, flüsterte sie gerührt.

*** Fine ***


End file.
